Employers have traditionally notified jobs seekers of their open positions using classified ads in newspapers, posting services, and by word of mouth. With the advent of the Internet, employers are able to reach a much larger pool of the potential employees instantaneously, and at a lower cost.
In contrast to the traditional means of posting a position, posting over the Internet is fast and inexpensive. It is this low cost to entry that has lead to at least two problems. First, because of the high number of positions posted, a job seeker is overloaded with open positions which in turn makes the likelihood of finding well suited employment less likely. Although categorization of listings and Internet search engine technology solve this problem to an extent, there is a need for a more focused, refined system for finding jobs related to a given employment field.
The second problem created by the low cost to entry is that the job listings themselves are of poor quality. A poor quality listing might be one that is incorrectly formatted, incomplete, or outdated. What is even more likely to cause a listing to fail is mis-categorization, either by the employer himself or by the service the employer uses to make its postings. A poor quality job posting of any of these types may cause a suitable job seeker to miss seeing and responding to what would otherwise be a desirable position. There is therefore a need for a high quality job posting system and method that provides for reviewing the formatting and content of each individual listing.
Universities, colleges, and other higher education institutions have a particular need for a system that provides instantaneous widespread posting of their open positions and that also maintains the highest standards for content and formatting. While such institutions may be able to post positions and receive replies over established Internet job posting sites, using such sites is inefficient because of having to generalize their positions or categorize them into non-educational categories. There is therefore a need for a specialized system with specialized categories for these higher education positions that has built-in efficiencies related to being used specifically for listing open positions in the field of higher education.